<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Favor by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178819">A Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XVtober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor receives a text from a person who he hasn’t heard from in years, but that doesn’t matter. He agrees to help because it’s the right thing to do. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis/Ravus Nox Fleuret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XVtober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!</p>
<p>Prompt: Trident</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cor stood on the dock at Cape Caem, and watched the four men that were the hope for their kingdom sail away towards whatever lay in store for them in Altissia. He knew that it was a necessary part of their journey - the Covenant with the Leviathan was necessary in order for Noctis to fight his way to get the Crystal back. As he watched the boat sail away, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. Wondering who could be texting him, as the four that he was most in contact with were now out on the open water, he pulled his phone from his pocket and took a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>I’m not sure if this is still the right number, but if it is I need your help. You know I have to be desperate if I’m contacting you. Text me back to let me know I have the right number, and you’re willing to help</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at his phone, the contact name on his screen one that threw his world into a frenzy. The contact’s name was three letters - ‘RNF’. It had been <em>years</em> since he’d spoken to this person, and to see them texting him, asking for help - well, he knew that it must be dire as they had not parted in the best of ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers moved over the keyboard as he sent a response. “<em>It’s me. What do you need?</em>” He hit send, and waited for a reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music blared out of his phone as it began to ring, Cor answering it as he kept his eyes on the boat that was still making its way out to sea. “You must be at the end of your resources if you’re reaching out to me.” He commented, not bothering to give them a proper greeting as he kept his defenses up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marshal.” Ravus Nox Fleuret’s voice came through loud and clear into the receiver, Cor’s stomach giving a little pitch as he closed his eyes and pictured the man that was speaking to him. “I’m glad I never got rid of your number.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise.” He muttered, still trying to control the freefall that his stomach was currently experiencing. “What do you need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to get something for me in Tenebrae.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are insane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lunafreya needs it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pinched the bridge of his nose as he knew that this was going to be a request he could not say no to. “Is it for the Covenant?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor looked out across the water. “I can get it. Tell me where it’s located, and then I’ll bring it to Altissia. Are you there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. But it’s not safe here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Cor rubbed his hand over his face. “I just sent the Prince over there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Ravus swore under his breath, but Cor heard it. It was surprising to hear, as he assumed that his allegiance was to the ones that were causing all of this trouble right now. “How quickly can you be here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A day.” It would take that long to travel out to Tenebrae, and he would not make the return journey until the morning for fear of running into Nifls. “I can’t make it any faster.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood. I’ll text you where you need to go in our estate. Cor - I appreciate this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Ravus’ voice returned a feeling to his chest that Cor clung to for a few short moments before answering him. “I know. See you tomorrow.” He ended the call, then returned his phone to his pocket. He headed over to the temporary location that they’d set up here at Cape Caem, and saw both Iris and Monica sitting at the dining table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving for a few days.” He grabbed his jacket, and the keys to his motorcycle. “Depending on what happens, I might not be back longer than that.” He had no idea what was going to be in store for him in Altissia, and really - he didn’t want to be there for the Covenant. He’d seen it once, and never wanted to see it happen again. “Monica - keep Iris safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, Cor.” She nodded her head, then looked over at Iris. “We’ll be okay, won’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Iris looked over at him. “Be careful, okay? Are you going after the Prince?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of.” He gave them both a muted smile, then headed back outside to retrieve his motorcycle. Getting settled, he put his helmet on and made his way fast across the continent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him almost five hours to get to the western coast of Lucis, and then another two hours to sail across the sea to Niflheim. He’d paid a handsome price to be ferried across, and then gave them extra money when he said he needed to get to Altissia afterwards. At least he didn’t have to bargain his way to make it happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The train ride to Tenebrae was quiet - most people were moving back and forth from Cartanica to Gralea. There seemed to be a lot of tension in the air, as most people kept to themselves, Cor included. He kept his head down whenever an officer of Niflheim came walking down the aisle - he had no reason to engage with them. It wasn’t his first time heading into this country - he’d been here plenty of times before. It was probably one of the reasons why Ravus reached out to him - as he’d spent quite a lot of time at the Nox Fleuret residence with the King. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of the last time he’d seen Ravus - prior to learning of his unfortunate accident in Insomnia. They had become close with one another, Ravus following him around Tenebrae while the King had been working with his family. It had been nice establishing a friendship with him, but when Niflheim had come and tried to take the Prince away, he’d left without saying much of a goodbye. Receiving that text from him had been quite surprising, but he was also glad because it meant that he could still trust Ravus. The news reports would say different, but he didn’t care - he knew Ravus to be a good person, and with him reaching out towards him to help with this important task, he knew it was the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride up to the Nox Fleuret estate was a solemn one - Cor could feel the winds were beginning to change. Pulling his phone out, he looked at the text that Ravus had sent, giving him the detail as to where the object was that he needed to bring to Altissia. Once inside, it didn’t take him very long to find it, and put it by the front door so that he wouldn’t forget. Exhausted, he sent a picture to Ravus showing him he had the item, then went upstairs to the room he’d used on his visits and collapsed onto the bed, sleep claiming him relatively fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Cor two hours to make it back to Cartanica, and then returned to the boat he’d used to be ferried across the day before and handed the owner a wad of cash, then went below deck to stay hidden from the world. The item he’d retrieved was in a nondescript case next to him, Cor keeping his eyes on it at all times. It was too important of an object. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here, sir.” A voice traveled down to where Cor was sitting on the boat. “No one is around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was what he was waiting to hear. Grabbing the case, he walked up the narrow flight of stairs and looked at the owner of the boat. “Get as far away from here as you can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you expecting trouble? This city is known for its peace.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.” He handed him more cash, then stepped off the boat. “The Lucian royal family thanks you for your hospitality.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucian!” The man looked back at him, shock on his face. “Why, you’re so nice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t believe everything you hear.” Cor smirked, then walked onto the dock and headed into the bustling city of Altissia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped in a corner and pulled his phone out. “<em>I’m here. Where am I meeting you?</em>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>I can’t meet you until nightfall. The Chancellor is with me</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more complication. <em>Great</em>. “<em>Fine. I’m staying at the hotel near Weskham’s. I can’t be seen here either, so I’m going to head to my room. I’ll text you the number</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>I’m sorry, Marshal. I wish it didn’t have to be this way</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>I know</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way across the city, keeping his head down as he did not want to accidentally run into the four who he’d sent over here. Hopefully they were going to take their time to explore the city. He paid for his room in cash, and then texted his room number to Ravus. Setting the case down on the opposite side of the room - far away from the door - Cor went into his bathroom and decided it was time he took a shower. It had been a long twenty-four hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At fifteen to midnight, a soft tapping came from the door to his room. He got up from the chair he’d been sitting on, and walked over to it. “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marshal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh of relief left his mouth as he heard Ravus’ voice. Unlocking the door, he pulled it open and stared at the man that was in front of him. “You’ve grown up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That happens when years pass, Cor.” Ravus stepped into his room, a smirk on his lips. “You’ve aged quite well yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach gave a little churn as he took the words to heart. “Thank you.” He pointed to the case as he closed the door. “There it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t believe she had left it behind. I don’t think she realized that she wasn’t going to make it back in time before this Covenant was to take place.” Ravus set the case on the bed and opened it, revealing the gorgeous trident that had been in the Nox Fleuret arsenal for a long time. “She needs this for the ceremony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trident was put back into its case, and set down on the floor. Moonlight hit the metal covering on Ravus’ left arm, a reminder that they were more apart than they were together. Cor reached out to touch it, but Ravus pulled it back, turning away from him. “Cor, I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” He stepped closer to him, and put his hand on his right shoulder. “You were doing what you had to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was an idiot.” Ravus stared into his eyes, the mismatched irises staring back at him with a look of sadness in them. “It could have been prevented. The Prince -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what you had to do.” He repeated, returning the stare as they both moved closer to one another. “Show the same courtesy to Noctis and his team, should you come across them while you’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re planning an attack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Ravus confirm what he’d always assumed would be the case, Cor gave a sharp nod of his head. “I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t. The Niflheim army is already mobilizing. They’ll be here when the Covenant happens. I <em>don’t</em> want her to die, Cor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want the King to die.” He returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t. I swear, I will do whatever needs to be done to keep him safe. It’s the least I can do for you.” Ravus stepped closer to him, tilting his head to the side. Cor could feel his pulse begin to race, as he stared at his lips, weighing his options. “Please - Marshal…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That ‘please’ told Cor everything he needed to hear from Ravus. He dropped his hand to be right at his waist and pulled him closer to him, his lips landing on Ravus’ in a way he’d wished for for years. He felt Ravus return the kiss with equal enthusiasm, and then the two of them were working together to remove the case off the bed so that they could fall onto it themselves. The metal armwear was taken off, revealing a badly burnt arm, Cor laying kisses down the scarred appendage as he helped Ravus take off the rest of his clothes, while his own were left to last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ravus stared down at him, as their bodies were joined together, Cor looking up at him with his mouth slightly open. “I’ve waited for this...for a long time, Marshal…” Ravus put his arms underneath Cor’s back as his cock pushed deeper into Cor’s body, his mind going blank as pleasure began to flow through him. “<em>Years</em>…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” He moaned low, pushing his hips down to feel more of his cock. “Too much….lost time…” Cor didn’t want to think of what could have been, and instead thought of what could be. “Survive this fight, Ravus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, Cor. I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips came back together for more kisses, Cor losing himself to the undeniable pleasure that Ravus gave to him. He came hard, and then felt him come a few seconds later, his body growing warm from his orgasm. Ravus didn’t give him a second to breathe, though, and soon he was on his knees for him, his head pushed hard into one of the pillows, muting his moans as Ravus continued to drive his cock deep inside of him. It took him a while to reach another orgasm, but it was worth the wait, that wonderful heat returning to his body as he felt Ravus climax with him, sealing their bond with one another as their hands clung tight together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laid on his stomach, not caring that the bed beneath him was slightly damp due to his second orgasm. It had been a very long two days, and now he was completely spent. “I meant what I said,” he commented, as he watched Ravus put his clothes back on. “You need to survive whatever is coming. And if you see Noctis, or any of the others needing help…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You expect me to help them?” Ravus put the metal covering back over his arm, and gave him a look. “I can’t do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you must.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marshal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ravus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other, Cor not backing down. Ravus looked away first with an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I’ll do what needs to be done. You have my word, Cor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He sat up on the bed, and pulled Ravus down towards him, pressing a goodbye kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you when this is all done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will.” Ravus nodded his head. “Keep safe yourself, Cor. I don’t want to know what this world will be like without you in it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Cor touched the metal arm. “Be good, Ravus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you? I will.” He watched him walk out of the room, and waited until the door was closed before laying back down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, he took a boat back to the western coast of Lucis. His motorcycle was waiting for him, and he took off - driving at a speed that he probably shouldn’t have been going, but he had to get back to Cape Caem. As he got there, he saw Iris and Monica waiting for him. “Lunafreya is addressing the city!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hurried back to the room he’d set up for himself near the dock, and turned the radio on. As he heard Lunafreya speak, his thoughts returned back to Ravus. <em>Survive this, Ravus. We’ll be together again soon</em>. He prayed to the Astrals to watch over Noctis and his friends, as well as the Nox Fleurets. He knew that it was going to be a very bad day for both parties. One way or another, they would get through this in one piece - he hoped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>